crew_of_cutiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Park
Ashley Park, the biggest lil shit. Physical description Pale and lean, Ashley is only 5'8". As a teenager, Ashley styles his hair short on top with an undercut on the sides, although sometimes swept to the side for events, or when his parents come home. As he grows older, he keeps it shorter on the sides still but keeps his hair neat and side swept. Ashley dresses in expensive designer brands or wears the clothes his mom sends home from overseas, no matter how embarrassing. Personality Ashley is arrogant, sarcastic, social, at times avoidant, and sensitive about specific topics, especially pertaining to his absent parents. Ashley is more likely to smile and joke at someone else's expense than recognize and address his own problems. This leads him to argue even when he knows he is wrong, although he wouldn't consider himself stubborn. In most universes, Ashley deals with his percieved inferiority and abandonment issues in destructive ways, such as with excessive drinking or risk taking. Reckless behavior is common for Ashley. To people close to him, he tends to be very dependent on them, to the point of clingy. It bothers him to admit that he relies heavily on others, namely Sam, in order to feel less insecure. Due to his absent parents, Ashley is typically jealous of others with stable or close families. Alternative Universes Vampire AU 1. As a vampire 2. Not as a vampire Pacific Rim AU Apartment AU Fame AU In Fame AU, Ashley is a popular, successful movie star, following in his parents footsteps. He devotes his life to filming TV shows and movies, and tries to see Sam when him and his band Astron are touring nearby. 1. Happy Fame AU In the happy Fame AU, Ashley deals with his perpetual loneliness via texting Sam, arguing with him over twitter, as well as going to his shows when he can. He is very detached from young Hollywood, focusing on his career and his relationship with best friend. 2. Addiction Fame AU In Addiction Fame AU, Ashley developes a destructive cocaine habit to battle the constant loneliness and abandonment issues he feels. He pathetically hopes it will garner his parents attention, and when it does not, his habit only worsens, despite Sam's attention and worry over his well-being. Relationships Sam Lexington Sam has been Ashley's best friend since kindergarten, where he defended Ashley from other classmates. Although he doesn't outwardly display many emotions, Ashley knows that Sam is considerate, caring, and intelligent; he is often times the polar opposite of Ashley. Where Ashley is reckless, Sam is typically logical. Sam's gaming habits and academic achievements are things Ashley teases him about constantly, but he secretly wishes he was as intelligent, or that he had a positive hobby. As in kindergarten, Sam is still defensive about any criticisms directed towards Ashley. Sam's opinion of Ashley means a lot to him, and upsetting him can cause Ashley to recognize a mistake and make amends. Romantic Relationship In most universes, Ashley develops romantic feelings toward Sam, but buries them in case Sam might not reciprocate. Their friendship is too important for Ashley to jeopardize, and Sam's presence in his life too valuable to him.